


if life was like a movie

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, a little sth while waiting for endgame, cause i couldn't help it, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: If this was a movie, that's the last scene: lost friends reunited, hugging, happy tears forming in everyone's eyes.But this is life, and happy endings aren't that simple to attain.





	if life was like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> I made it my new year's resolution (again) to focus on updating existing things instead of starting new things. Which I broke early on the year. Again.
> 
> I was sharing ideas and this came to mind, please enjoy!

 

If life was like a movie, this would be the last scene: evil defeated, lost friends reunited. Not everything is fixed, but things are somewhat well. Some cry, others laugh. Each deals with overwhelming emotions differently, and he doesn't blame them. They tire themselves, and lay down to rest.

If life was like a movie, the screen would darken, and the end credits would play.

But this was far from a movie, and Tony Stark seperates himself from everyone and silently retreats to a place of solidarity.

 

 

When he's at what he considers a safe distance, he lets out a long sigh.

The infinity stones shine brightly, as if they're meant to lure and entrance and lead gods and men to their ruin.

He sighs again.

 _This is the seventh time I failed,_ he thinks.

His right hand hovers over the Time Stone.

_I can do this. One more time. I've done the impossible before. I can do it again._

He gives the stone a soft caress, and then disappears, without knowing if the world he's leaving behind will remain, like a branching of a timeline. Or, perhaps, it'll disappear, as if time was being truly rewinded.

_One more chance._

 

(Because life might not play out as a movie, but it might as well play out like a series. One attempt per season. And when the desirable conclusion comes, when the true ending is shaped, it's then when the season finale arrives.

And then he, and everyone, can finally rest.)


End file.
